1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular work table apparatus and more particularly pertains to a devices which may be attached to a vehicle to support tools and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to support tools and equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting tools and equipment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Patents that illustrate table-like components generally related to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,945 to Whitely and 4,382,588 to Vovk. Other components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,327 to Nunez; 4,657,234 to Stout and 4,109,900 to Vandecoevering.
While the devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents to Whitley and Vovk describe vehicular work tables that are coupled to the hitch chassis of a vehicle when operable or coupled to the wheel well within the bed of a vehicle when stowed. The other patents set forth above require vice-like arrangements for their support.
In this respect, the vehicular work table apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting tools and equipment with respect to a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved device which can be used to support equipment and tools on a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.